Наказание Часть 2 Собственница
by ericell
Summary: Расставание. Ссора. Выяснение отношений и признания в любви. Эрик/Келли


**Название: НАКАЗАНИЕ. ЧАСТЬ 2. СОБСТВЕННИЦА****.**

**Бета****: I want to Hims**

**Фандом: ****CSI**** Майами**

**Герои: Эрик Делко, Келли Дюкейн**

**Рейтинг: NC-17**

Келли плавно, словно танцевала медленный танец, повернулась вокруг своей оси, вышла в прихожую и небрежным жестом двумя пальчиками подхватила качающуюся туда-сюда цепочку замка, повертела ее в руке и отпустила. С легким звяканьем, поблескивая в неярком свете, цепочка ударилась о дверь, а Келли, глядя на нее, еле слышным шепотом проговорила:

- Вот и все, закрывай не закрывай - он больше не придет, - приложила ладони к щекам, крепко сжала их, глубоко вздохнула и лениво, как бы нехотя, продвинула руки вверх, погружая пальцы в волосы. - Все, все, все! Точка! - выкрикнула она, обхватив голову и тряся ею, пытаясь сбросить тупую боль, гулко пульсирующую в висках. Сморщилась и провела рукой по лицу – раз, другой, третий, так поступают, когда хочется стереть паутину, нечаянно налипшую на губы, нос, щеки, и повторила еще раз: - Все!

Аккуратно расстегнула пуговицы на пиджаке, повела плечами, и дорогая элегантная вещь ненужной тряпочкой упала под ноги. Пробежалась пальцами по застежке блузки, будто бы пересчитывала маленькие перламутровые пуговички, рука скользнула ниже, зацепившись за пояс брюк, дернула его, расстегивая кнопки, резким коротким движением расстегнула молнию. Плотный шелк заскользил по ягодицам, бедрам, коленям, мягкой горкой сложившись на щиколотках. Келли переступила ногами, выпутываясь из сброшенной одежды, перешагнула через брюки и, слегка покачиваясь, пересекла прихожую, открывая дверь в спальню. Не зажигая света, остановилась около широкого окна и, чувствуя, что ей тяжело дышать, распахнула балконную дверь, впуская прохладный ночной воздух. Слабые порывы ветра шевелили волосы, еле заметно колыхался тонкий шелк блузки, приятно щекоча голую кожу. Поймав кромку кофточки, Келли прижала ткань к животу и все тем же медленным шагом прошла вглубь спальни, опустилась на постель. Непослушные пальцы застревали в петельках, и у Келли никак не получалось расстегнуть крохотные пуговицы на блузке. Поднявшись на ноги, она обошла кровать, зацепившись распахнутой полой за край ночного столика, неловко дернулась, раздался еле слышный треск, только Келли не обратила внимания на разорвавшуюся блузку, скидывая ее с себя и оставляя висеть на углу стола. Келли непонимающе оглянулась по сторонам и неторопливо, натыкаясь на мебель, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, прошла через спальню и вышла на балкон. Широко раскинув руки, облокотилась на перила и посмотрела вниз. Все было как всегда: газон, клумба с цветущими розами, которые сейчас, освещенные голубым искусственным светом фонаря, казались черными, сменив обычный яркий кроваво-красный цвет на жуткий траурный. Дорожка, ведущая к автостоянке, и густые кустарники, скрывающие шоссе.

Келли вздрогнула. Раздетая до белья, она почувствовала легкий озноб, усилившийся ветер играл распущенными волосами, неприятно шевелил волоски на теле, вызывая колющие мурашки. Закрыв глаза, Келли перегнулась через перила, свесилась с них, отпуская руки и рискуя свалиться на землю, замерла в этой нелепой и опасной позе.

- Слишком низко, - пробормотала Келли, выпрямилась и, загадочно улыбаясь, оттолкнувшись от ограждения, развернулась и ушла в спальню.

Все так же неторопливо, с ленивой кошачьей грацией, любуясь собой в зеркальной двери шкафа, завела руки за спину, расстегнула и сняла лифчик, прикусила губу и, томно прищурившись, лаская себя, провела ладонями по телу. Аккуратно скользя по груди, животу, запустила пальцы под резинку трусиков, замерла, небрежным жестом откинула волосы за плечи и потянула вниз нежное кружево, полностью обнажаясь.

- Дура, - грубое слово сорвалось с губ, и, скривив рот, Келли повторила, - старая дура, - захлопнула дверцу и твердым шагом пошла в ванную.

Водные процедуры заняли очень мало времени; казалось, горячие струи смыли все напускное и фальшивое, Келли охватило тянущее душу беспокойство, нарастающее с каждой минутой. Чувство было столь острым, что вызывало боль. Выскочила из-под душа и, не вытираясь, схватила щетку, начала расчесывать мокрые волосы, морщась от боли. Неожиданно, обхватив себя руками за живот, Келли согнулась пополам и, выронив расческу, пробормотала:

- Дура, самая настоящая, что же я наделала!

Резко разогнулась и бросилась к платяному шкафу. Больше в ее движениях не было плавности, Келли делала все быстро, так, словно кто-то невидимый подгонял ее. Нашарила на полке и натянула на мокрое тело простую белую хлопковую футболку, с трудом одела прилипающие и не желающие налезать джинсы. Сгребла из резного блюда, стоящего на тумбочке около кровати, ключи, в прихожей сорвала с вешалки джинсовую куртку и обула простые спортивные тапочки. Выскочила из квартиры, слегка вздрогнула, услышав, как за спиной щелкнул дверной замок, как бы подгоняя ее. Не стала ждать лифта, побежала вниз, перепрыгивая через пороги. Подобно молнии пронеслась мимо охранника в холле, введя его в недоумение: мисс Дюкейн никогда не вела себя таким образом. Он хотел ее окликнуть и передать оставленный ей конверт, но успел только открыть рот и увидеть, как она, соскочив со ступеней, мелькнула за окном и скрылась из виду.

Выруливая со стоянки, Келли чуть было не передумала ехать, но она понимала, что если вернется, то больше уже никогда не решится на такой поступок. Она должна, просто обязана встретиться с Эриком и поговорить с ним. Чего не выносила Келли, так это ложь, любую, а теперь она чувствовала себя не своей тарелке из-за того, что обманула Эрика, придумав несуществующего жениха. Но главным было другое – что бы ни случилось, какие бы между ними ни возникли противоречия и разногласия, каких бы глупостей они ни наделали, Келли не желала смиряться со сложившимися обстоятельствами, она не могла потерять Эрика, расставшись из-за ее нелепой выдумки. Пульсирующая в голове мысль: «Он мой, мой и ничей? больше», заставляла действовать и придавала скорость.

Что зря обманывать себя и пытаться искать какие-то оправдания? Несмотря ни на что, она любила Эрика по-настоящему и не могла представить свою дальнейшую жизнь без него. Она была готова понять, простить и принять его таким, какой он есть со всеми недостатками и выкрутасами. Черт с ней, с гордостью, пусть идет куда подальше самолюбие, и если придется, Келли сама будет просить извинения за свое идиотское поведение и глупые слова. Конечно, Эрик поступил с ней отвратительно, бросив и ничего не объяснив, но он же в конце концов пришел, а она не дала ему возможности сказать ни слова в свое оправдание. Ну что ж, теперь у него будет время сделать это. Келли его выслушает и примет решение что делать дальше. Вернее, оно у нее уже есть: они должны быть вместе. И нет такой силы, которая могла бы их разлучить. В голове у Келли был полный сумбур, мысли путались, несколько раз она резко тормозила, собираясь развернуться и поехать домой, но уверенность в том, что она поступает правильно, снова и снова брала верх. Увидеть и объясниться, иначе она не сможет жить дальше. Она просто сойдет с ума от боли и отчаяния. Пусть он слабый, неуверенный в себе, но, сбежав, он все же вернулся. Пусть в их союзе она будет сильным звеном – неважно, главное, чтобы они были вместе и смогли договориться и простить друг друга, а о будущем можно подумать потом, хотя бы завтра или через неделю, как получится.

Бросив машину на обочине дороги, Келли перебежала проезжую часть и, завернув за угол, остановилась. Ей было страшно, и нервничала она так, как будто ей предстоял самый важный экзамен в жизни. Быть или не быть. Снова, как и дома, желудок скрутила моментальная резкая боль, пронзившая тело насквозь. Затаив дыхание, Келли пыталась хоть немного успокоить нервную дрожь. Сердце колотилось в горле, во рту пересохло, нестерпимо захотелось пить. И мелькнувшая предательская мысль уехать, чуть не заставила ее бросить все и сбежать. Но, превозмогая себя и веря, что это самый правильный выбор, Келли подняла голову верх, разглядывая фасад дома. Время - далеко за полночь, большинство окон многоэтажной башни были темными. Но одно, заветное на седьмом этаже, было освещено, и даже на таком расстоянии Келли видела открытую балконную дверь и колышущиеся шторы. Последние шаги - и дрожащими пальцами, с трудом попадая в замочную скважину, Келли отпирает дверь подъезда. Отступать поздно. Распахнутые двери лифта, словно ждущего ее, недолгая поездка вверх и - как прыжок в ледяную воду - последний шаг, и страх, сковывающий тело и душу. А если он там не один? Боже, какое же это будет унижение. Но все равно, пусть лучше так, чем думать и мучиться. Келли зажимает в кулаке связку с ключами, острые края впиваются в ладонь, боль помогает собраться с духом. Нет, отпереть дверь самой и войти в квартиру она не может. На такой подвиг у Келли не хватает мужества и храбрости. Глубоко вздохнув и прикусив чуть ли не до крови нижнюю губу, поднимает руку и нажимает на кнопку звонка, буквально повиснув на двери и не в силах оторвать ладонь, она ждет ответа.

Все было бессмысленно, как бы он ни старался, не мог выкинуть из головы воспоминания о Келли. Больше часа бродил по ночным улицам, пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать себя и согласиться с ее выбором. Эрик понимал, что совершил неблаговидный поступок, и теперь поздно сожалеть – дело сделано, он здесь один на пустынной аллее посреди темного парка, а она дома со своим новым и, наверно, намного лучшим, чем он, мужчиной. Но до чего же больно просто думать о том, что Келли, его Келли, обнимает, ласкает, целует другого и ложится с ним в постель. Но разве тот другой виноват, если Эрик сам разрушил все, что было между ним и Келли, предав ее? И виноватых не стоит искать, и просить прощение, надеясь вернуть прошлое, уже поздно. Его златовласка, его девочка, его, несмотря ни на что, любимая, единственная и самая желанная, сделала свой выбор, и, как бы это ни было грустно, правильный, теперь нет смысла что-то объяснять и доказывать. Если испугался ответственности и сбежал, как последний трус, бросил ее одну, даже не пытаясь ей рассказать о своих сомнениях, если не хватило мужества быть честным с ней и с самим собой, нечего пенять на кого-то, виновный один – он.

Что делать дальше, как жить, Эрик не знал, в голове на этот счет было пусто, вернее, все мысли занимала Келли, тем более что, вернувшись домой, он постоянно натыкался на предметы, так или иначе связанные с ней, вещи, что напоминали о тех счастливых часах, которые они проводили вместе в этой квартире, той самой, что однажды чуть не поссорила их.

Горячий душ как средство от боли и воспоминаний оказался бесполезным. Стоя под мощными струями обжигающей воды, Эрик открыл флакон с гелем, наливая себе на ладонь ароматную тягучую жидкость, нежный цветочный запах только усилил тоску: именно так пахла Келли после душа, когда еще влажная, с прозрачными капельками воды на коже, прижималась к нему, лаская и целуя. Эрику казалось, что он слышит ее негромкий смех, ощущает нежные касания пальцев на теле. Закрыв глаза, он стоял, не замечая, как душевая кабина наполняется пеной, забывшись, он опустил руку, и льющийся на пол гель под струей воды пенился все больше и больше, а пышная ароматная шапка достигла колен, не успевая уходить вместе с водой в сток. Опомнившись, закрыл флакон, бросая его на пол, и подставил лицо огненным струям, позволяя воде больно хлестать по широким плечам, скатываться по спине. И когда его окутал густой пар, попытался прогнать мысли о Келли, но добился противоположного результата: ее милый образ, ее лицо, улыбка, глаза еще резче рисовались в памяти, точно она стояла рядом с ним, стоит только протянуть руку – и он коснется ее теплого и манящего тела. Эрик легко вспомнил, как она выглядела, когда они были вместе последний раз – прекрасная и негодующая, и как от нее волнующе пахло духами, когда он прикоснулся к ней. Глубокий вырез белой блузки, тонкая цепочка с бриллиантовой капелькой, спускающейся в ложбинку между грудей, взъерошенные волосы, сердито сведенные к переносице брови и печальные глаза.

И совсем не трудно было представить себе, каково держать ее в объятиях, ощущать мягкие изгибы ее податливого тела, тепло шелковистой кожи под ладонями, скользящими по обнаженной спине, как сладко ее целовать, стирая грусть с любимого лица и видеть ответную томную улыбку. Только этого уже не будет больше никогда.

Что, черт побери, он делает? Его одолевают эротический мысли о женщине, которая ему уже не принадлежит, о чужой, недоступной и не подвластной ему, о той, что он потерял, у которой теперь есть другой, и теперь уже другому позволено делать все то, о чем Эрик может только мечтать.

Опираясь руками на стену, опустив голову, позволяя воде барабанить по пояснице, Эрик попытался вспомнить их предпоследний разговор, тот самый, в раздевалке, после которого, он так бесславно сбежал, элементарно испугавшись ответственности перед изменениями, что сулил его уход из лаборатории, и остерегаясь перехода на новый уровень их отношений с Келли. Одно дело, когда ваша любовь и все, что связано с ней, - тайна, когда встречи редкие и приходится опасаться чужого взгляда, постороннего интереса, когда тебя подстегивает азарт, свойственный игрокам, когда каждое свидание волшебно и непредсказуемо. Когда кровь бурлит, а нервы напряжены, и ты знаешь, что очередная встреча может окончиться разоблачением, заставляя тебя быть предельно осторожным. Таинственный взгляд, понимающая улыбка, украденный поцелуй безумно возбуждают и повышают интерес, подталкивает тебя вперед, а ты, не замечая, начинаешь совершать неожиданные и, порой, не совсем адекватные поступки, лишь бы урвать лишний момент для близости, уединения, чтобы провести побольше времени вместе, и находишься в постоянном предвкушении запретного, но невероятно желанного.

И вдруг все это меняется: отношения бесславным образом выходят наружу, и кажется, что вся лаборатория смотрит на тебя и перешептывается за спиной, обсуждая твою личную жизнь. И снова ложь и обман: «да, были вместе, но все в прошлом, она - бывшая подруга», и делается больно и противно. А когда вдруг понимаешь, что любимая работа становится ненавистной, и единственный правильный выход - уйти, тем самым разорвав так хитро завязанный узел, в котором переплелось столько нитей, связывающих их с Келли личные отношения со служебными. Вроде бы все понятно. Он, она, их чувства и ведомственные правила, не разрешающие интимную связь между сотрудниками - все разошлось по параллельным путям. Они могут быть вместе, не скрываясь, не делая тайны, и попробовать начать ту жизнь, о которой мечтали и так часто говорили в последнее время. Общий дом, пусть маленькая, состоящая из двоих, но семья, Эрик видел, как загораются глаза Келли, как она радостно улыбается, когда говорит на тему их совместной жизни, и уже испуганно не отнекивается, когда Эрик, все еще шутливо, заговаривает о детях. Вроде бы все складывается хорошо, но появляются сомнения, и сами собой задаются вопросы, на которые нет однозначных ответов. Он и Келли такие разные, и к ним с легкостью подходят сравнения: белое и черное, ночь и день, огонь и вода. Даже связывающая их цепочка состоит их двух частей - работа и постель. После его ухода из лаборатории остается одно звено, а для совместной жизни не слишком ли этого мало? У них нет ничего общего - их вкусы и пристрастия различны, если начать перечислять все «не», просто становится страшно, насколько они не совпадают. То, что не бросалось в глаза и не мешало при коротких любовных свиданиях, может стать непреодолимым препятствием в совместной жизни. И что тогда? Одну страшную, неприятную и болезненную ссору они уже пережили, каким-то чудом сумев без потерь и достаточно быстро выйти из нее. А что дальше? Такие выяснения отношений станут нормой?

В тот злополучный вечер Эрик столько передумал, пытаясь хоть что-то привести к общему знаменателю. Бесполезно; все, что вроде бы казалось простым и ясным, превратилось в черный туман, и сам он погрузился в эту непроглядную тьму.

Можно себя убеждать и успокаивать сколько угодно, искать причины и объяснения, но главная и простая, лежащая на поверхности, - он элементарно струсил и поступил так по-мужски – сбежал от предполагаемых и, вероятно придуманных им, трудностей, не попытавшись поговорить с Келли. Просидел всю ночь в машине, несколько раз порывался пойти к Келли, но что-то в последний момент останавливало и не пускало. Скорее всего, он прекрасно понимал, что, окажись они рядом, ему бы не хватило ни храбрости, ни сил уйти от нее. Эрику казалось, или он постарался сам себя уговорить, что поступает правильно, уезжая в никуда, прочь от Келли, от Майами, от самого себя. Помнил шуршание шин, восходящее солнце, которое он оставлял за спиной, покидая родных и близких людей, не зная, куда и зачем он бежит все дальше и дальше тем почему-то очень холодным осенним утром.

Уехал, так и не рискнув встретиться с женщиной, которую любил; понимал, что делает ей больно, но был уверен, что лучше вот так сразу, без объяснений и слез, грубым резким жестом. Не получилось, все только стало хуже. Бегство тоже не стало верным выходом, но дало Эрику возможность понять, чего он стоит и кто он в этой жизни. Лишившись атрибутов власти – значка и пистолета, он оказался обычным цветным безработным и еще больше уверился в своей правоте. Келли нужен другой мужчина, она достойна лучшего: более умного, образованного, порядочного, который сумеет обеспечить ей достойную жизнь и будет любить, пусть не так, как Эрик, не этой сжигающей тело и душу любовью, а спокойно и трепетно, даря Келли мир и покой.

Зачем он вернулся? Какие преследовал цели, приехав в Майами? Зачем хотел встретиться с Келли? Ответ был прост – извиниться, попросить прощение и понять, что с ней все хорошо, она жива и здорова. Несмотря на все попытки доказать себе, что он поступил правильно, чувство вины преследовало Эрика, не отступая и не покидая, а со временем росло и усугублялось. Он должен был увидеть Келли, посмотреть ей в глаза и покаяться, получить отпущение грехов, и где-то в глубине подсознания была надежда, что она его не возненавидела, а, значит, сможет простить. Нет, он не мечтал ни о чем большем, не надеялся, что они смогут снова быть вместе, поставил крест на себе, как на возможном друге, ну а о том, чтобы снова стать ее любовником, не было даже и речи. Ну и что? Увидел, получил все сполна – то, что заслужил. Келли по-прежнему красива и нежна – те же глаза, волосы, губы, та же гордая походка, та же уверенность в себе. Но это уже другая Келли, чужая, и у них абсолютно разные пути и разные жизни. Пусть она будет счастлива, пусть. А он снова уедет и сделает все, чтобы забыть эту женщину, которая, несмотря ни на что, прочно поселилась в его сердце.

- Тапочки… - Эрик застонал, выпрямляясь под душем, - проклятые домашние тапочки, - и с размаху стукнул кулаком о стену.

Почему больше всего его задело именно это? Мужские тапки, стоящие у порога, - символ домашнего тепла и уюта, ненавязчивый намек на семью, счастье. У Эрика в квартире Келли не было тапочек никогда, а здесь… они были перед его глазами: аккуратные черные, чужие, принадлежащие другому. «Ты сам этого хотел», - сказал Эрик себе и выключил душ. Шум воды прекратился, сразу стало тихо, лишь отдельные капли срывались с рассекателя и с негромким «плямс» падали под ноги. Он не успел протянуть руку, чтобы снять с крючка полотенце, как раздался звонок в дверь; кто-то, нажав на кнопку, держал ее, не отпуская. Этот звук казался слишком резким и тревожным. Эрик передернул плечами, поискал глазами тапки, понял, что по привычке, как и всегда, пришел в душ босиком. Почему-то участился пульс, странное предчувствие охватило его, вызвав легкую дрожь. Не вытираясь, а лишь обернув бедра полотенцем, кое-как закрепляя его на талии, Эрик почти бегом бросился открывать дверь. Не глядя в глазок, рванул створку на себя, и в прихожую, самым натуральным образом ввалилась, не удержавшись на ногах, Келли, непрерывный звон смолк. Растерявшийся от неожиданной встречи Эрик и испуганная своей дерзостью и глупостью Келли смотрели друг на друга. Первым отмер Эрик, с идиотской ухмылкой на губах оглядывая Келли с головы до ног, спросил:

- Келли? - вопрос прозвучал насмешливо и немного ехидно, Эрик не хотел быть наглым, но все как-то получилось само собой. - Какими судьбами?

Уловив неприятные интонации в голосе Эрика, Келли начала потихоньку злиться – он еще пытается ехидничать и издеваться! – гордо вскинула голову и, прищурив глаза, с вызовом, ответила:

- Я. А что наложен запрет на мое появление? И ты не пустишь меня дальше?

- Да нет, почему? – Эрик отошел в сторону, неловко наклонился, пытаясь изобразить галантный приветственный жест, помахал рукой, будто держал в ней шляпу, и дал Келли возможность пройти дальше в прихожую. - Мы всегда рады гостям, - его язык перестал подчиняться хозяину, неся какую-то чушь.

Келли, сбитая с толку таким поведением Эрика, немного растерялась, остановилась около зеркала, взглянула на Эрика и не смогла отвести от него глаз – выглядел он слишком сексуально. Она никак не ожидала застать его в таком виде: почти голого, все еще мокрого после душа, обнаженный торс был покрыт блестящими капельками, одна из которых, как маленький бриллиантик, застряла в пупке, и даже на полу под Эриком собралась небольшая лужица воды. Келли хотелось дотронуться до него, стереть ладонью влагу с плеч и груди, обнять. Он был такой близкий и привычный, все слова, что Келли так тщательно подбирала, стоя за дверью, и должна была ему сказать в свое оправдание, вылетели из головы. И она чуть было не шагнула вперед, поддавшись своему желанию его обнять, на какие-то мгновения Келли забыла все, что произошло между ними, казалось, не было этих месяцев разлуки, и они просто встретились после очередного долгого рабочего дня.

Но насмешливая улыбка на любимых губах и короткое «хмм» сделали свое дело - возникшее было очарование испарилось, оставив только неприязнь и тупую боль в груди.

Отшатнувшись, Келли сделала пару шагов назад, засунула большие пальцы рук за пояс джинсов и, слегка прищурившись, с трудом отвела взгляд в сторону от Эрика. В этот момент она очень похоже скопировала позу лейтенанта Кейна, что не прошло мимо внимания Эрика, и он, не переставая иронизировать, что, вероятнее всего, было защитной реакцией на внезапный приход Келли, фыркнул и заметил:

- Мини-Эйч, только блондинистый, - выговаривая последнее слово, язык Эрика заплелся, и получилось нечто невразумительное.

- Эрик, ты что пьян? - Келли опустила руки и повнимательней присмотрелась к Эрику.

- Ни боже мой, - он картинно развел руки в стороны и широко, ослепительно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как где-то внутри зарождается неприятное чувство, вызывающее легкую дурноту.

- Прекрати ерничать, мне надо с тобой поговорить, - Келли оперлась спиной об стену, ноги немного дрожали, она снова начала нервничать, не зная, как лучше преподнести Эрику правду, - это очень серьезно и касается тебя.

- Даа? Как интересно? - он опустил глаза и внимательно изучал свои босые ноги, по обнаженной спине бежали ледяные мурашки. - Ну, я жду, - Эрик взглянул на Келли, которая, была готова вжаться с перегородку, так боялась его или себя.

- Я должна признаться, что обманула тебя, - еле слышно дрожащим голосом пробормотала Келли. Не так она хотела об этом сказать, а спокойно и уверенно, но не получилось, и стало вдруг безумно стыдно.

- Где и когда?

- Сегодня вечером, когда мы были у меня.

- Все так серьезно, что ты прибежала посреди ночи, чтобы оправдаться?

- Да, очень, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу ложь, - Келли поняла, что краснеет, потому что лгала снова, основной причиной было другое - она хотела увидеть Эрика и поговорить с ним, понять, как он относится к ней. А сейчас по его поведению было видно, что пришла она напрасно, перед ней был какой-то странный, чужой и непривычный, Эрик. Может, он перестал скрывать свое истинное лицо?

- О, да, мисс Дюкейн - сама честность и правдивость, - Эрик подошел к Келли вплотную, аромат ее духов и тела сводил с ума, было безумно трудно держать себя в руках, хотелось обнять и прижать к себе, а еще он был готов упасть на колени и молить о прощении, а сам продолжать дерзить. - Так торопилась, что даже не успела расчесать и высушить свою гриву? - схватил одну прядь, накрутил на палец и легонько потянул на себя, понимая, что делает ей больно.

- Хватит, мне больно. То, что я скажу, касается и тебя, идиот! - Келли стукнула Эрика по руке, а он, прежде чем оставить в покое волосы, дернул их, от неожиданной резкой боли Келли вскрикнула: - Болван, самодовольный и неумный!

Ей было неприятно и обидно, а внутри закипали противоречивые чувства: злость, гнев и сексуальное желание, близость Эрика заводила ее, тем более, можно сказать, он был голым, и желание сдернуть полотенце возрастало. Тогда у нее появилось бы преимущество, ведь обнаженного человека проще унизить.

- Ну, то, что я идиот, это мне давно известно, вы же все по сравнению со мной такие умные, образованные, - он произнес эти слова с неприкрытой издевкой, - куда уж нам, «цветным» и нищим, до вас с голубой кровью. Нам никогда не подняться, а до белокурой принцессы вряд ли можно дотянуться, - в голосе Эрика появилась злость и плохо прикрытая обида, сказанные слова хорошо отражали то, что он испытал, оказавшись далеко от дома без денег, и понял, с каким презрением люди могут относить к таким, как он.

- Этого я не говорила, - Келли взвилась, она не выносила, когда ее начинали обвинять в том, чего она никогда в своей жизни ни делала, и не расслышала обиды в словах Эрика.

- Так в чем дело? Уже поздно и я хочу спать. Говори и уходи, - Эрику вдруг стало тошно, и весь их разговор показался бессмысленным: двое разных людей, говорящих на разных языках. Хотелось, чтобы все скорее закончилось, и он остался один на один со своей болью, а чтобы забыться и уснуть - напьется до отключки. - Келли, быстрей признавайся и оставь меня в покое.

Глубоко вздохнув и придя к выводу, что ее признание не произведет на Эрика никакого впечатления, потому что ему все равно, Келли отвернулась и скороговоркой выпалила:

- Эрик, у меня нет другого мужчины, я это сказала, чтобы причинить тебе боль, заставить страдать и мучиться.

В комнате повисла тишина. Эрик не мог поверить своим ушам. У Келли никого нет, она все выдумала, обманула его, чтобы унизить. И тапочки - ложь. Эти идиотские тапочки, как заноза, застряли у Эрика в мозгу, не давая логически мыслить. А теперь она переживает и мучается. Из-за кого? Из-за себя или из-за него? Ей плохо, ведь она идеальная – хорошая, правильная и верная, а он – подлец, обманувший и бросивший ее. Все было правдой, но неожиданно слова, которые должны были его обрадовать, оказали противоположное действие. Келли и здесь его обыграла по всем статьям. Эрик разозлился и, не до конца разобравшись на кого он злится больше - на Келли или на себя, холодно и презрительно сказал:

- А с чего это ты решила, что я должен страдать? Знаешь, мне все равно, можешь трахаться с кем хочешь. И мне плевать на твою ложь и выдумку, - грубые слова слетели с языка, и он увидел широко распахнутые и, как ему показалось, испуганные глаза Келли и услышал еле слышный шепот:

- Но, Эрик…

- Замолчи, мне все ясно, ты хочешь выглядеть правильной, тебе плохо оттого, что говоришь неправду. Такая уникальная и особенная, высоконравственная, да уж куда мне до тебя, подлецу, лжецу и просто никчемному человеку.

Таких оскорблений Келли не могла вынести. Как он смеет укорять ее в чем-то, когда сам полнейшее ничтожество?

- Ты что, обвиняешь меня в происшедшем? Это я бросила тебя, не попытавшись объясниться, и ты ждал и сходил с ума от страха - вдруг меня уже нет в живых? - Келли стало жарко, она стащила с себя джинсовую курточку и нервно мяла ее в руках, пытаясь усмирить разгорающийся гнев.

- Келли, какой смысл говорить об этом? Все кончено, - Эрик презрительно искривил губы, его сознание раздваивалось: с одной стороны, хотелось вышвырнуть Келли, как паршивого котенка, за дверь и не мучиться, с другой - он страстно и болезненно желал эту женщину, перед глазами прыгали цветные искры, затылок стянуло, а мозги неприятно пульсировали. Эрик поморщился, отворачиваясь от Келли.

- Почему? Почему ты снова пытаешься убежать и спрятаться? Ты трус и безответственный человек, и я еще люблю такого! - гнев и отчаяние звучали в ее голосе. Она хотела наброситься на Эрика, но не понимала, что выбрать - обнять и поцеловать или врезать по его толстощекой физиономии со всей силы.

- А кто тебя заставляет любить, я не прошу, - он покачал головой, прошелся по прихожей и остановился, недоуменно глядя на Келли.

- Ты меня не любишь, никогда не любил; добился, чего хотел, я тебе надоела, и поэтому ты бросил меня, как ненужную использованную вещь! - Келли понимала, что еще чуть-чуть - и она сорвется, но продолжала заводить себя, ненависть и гнев поднимались со дна ее души, и не хватало самого малого - последнего толчка, чтобы она потеряла контроль.

- Да! – короткое и уничижительное.

- Знаешь, кто ты? Ты, ты… - она не сдержалась, джинсовая куртка в руках Келли превратилась в орудие защиты и нападения. Она, как сумасшедшая, стегала ею Эрика по голове, плечам, лицу, груди, нанося удары со всей силы. Металлические пуговицы и клепки больно ранили его обнаженное тело, оставляли хорошо заметные царапины и синяки.

- Келли прекрати, хватит, - Эрик сначала не защищался, разрешая ей бить себя, но Келли, потеряв чувство реальности, толкнула его в грудь, продолжая лупить курткой, не выбирая места, и ему пришлось поднять руки, прикрывая лицо.

- Сволочь, ненавижу, ты мерзок и отвратителен, ублюдок, - грубые слова слетали с ее губ, глаза горели, она была похожа на безумную, - ненавижу, ты ничтожество, а я…я… - она задыхалась и, резко прекратив бить его, зло посмотрела в лицо обалдевшему и испуганному Эрику, не ожидавшему такой ярости. Непонятно откуда Келли на память пришло сравнение, - я, как та Ярославна на стене, ждала тебя. А ты? - в каком-то отчаянном порыве Келли размахнулась и влепила Эрику пощечину такой силы, что он клацнул зубами, а голова дернулась назад, и он стукнулся виском о висящую сбоку от него полку, рассекая кожу. Вид крови подействовал на Келли возбуждающе, и она, отшвырнув в сторону куртку, яростно молотила кулаками по груди Эрика, задыхаясь от гнева и подступивших злых слез.

- Келли, Келли, - он пытался поймать ее руки, и с трудом, но Эрику удалось схватить ее за запястье левой руки, только Келли это не остановило, она, сжав зубы и хищно улыбнувшись сквозь моментально отступившие слезы, провезла ногтями по обнаженному животу Эрика. Он вскрикнул от саднящей боли и отпустил плененную руку.

Как будто выполнив задание, Келли отступила на шаг и с вызовом смотрела на Эрика. Даже в такой ситуации он не мог не заметить, как Келли красива в гневе. Ее широко распахнутые глаза метали молнии, крылья носа подрагивали, нежные щеки пылали, дыхание было частым и прерывистым. Грудь вздымалась в такт вздохам. Тонкая хлопковая футболка, одетая на влажное тело, теперь облепляла вспотевшую во время драки Келли, как вторая кожа. Намокнув, ткань стала почти прозрачной, и через нее с легкостью можно было рассмотреть набухшие, с отвердевшими и готовыми вырваться наружу сосками, груди. Проследив взгляд Эрика, Келли прищурилась и, язвительно улыбнувшись, выпалила:

- Самец, похотливый самец, – немного подумала и добавила, - кобель. Что, хочется? - Келли схватила футболку за край и сделала вид, что пытается ее снять, пристально наблюдая за Эриком.

А он уже не мог ничего поделать с собой, мозг потихоньку начал отключаться. Келли была права, спрашивая его про «хочется». Несмотря на нелепость ситуации, он начал заводиться, чувствуя тяжесть в паху и то, как напрягается член от приливающей крови, еще немного – и полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер, не скроет эрекции. От Келли не ускользнуло беспокойство Эрика, и она заметила, как отвердели мускулы у него на животе ниже пупка, и не смогла не сыронизировать:

- Что, уже почти готов, миленький? – голосок вроде бы ласковый, но губы подрагивают от гнева, все еще не отпустившего Келли.

Первой реакцией Эрика в ответ на эти нежные слова было желание прикрыться, как футболисты перед пенальти, но он передумал и решил не сопротивляться и отдаться во власть Келли. Он мог бы с легкостью скрутить ее, применив силу, но после той достопамятной ссоры поклялся себе, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не поднимет руку на Келли. Даже если она наставит на него пистолет. А сейчас он достаточно ясно понимал, что ничего плохого она с ним не сделает, а если и причинит боль, то это будет заслуженным наказанием за его дурное поведение.

Келли, облизнувшись и хищно сощурив глаза, оставила в покое футболку, сделала шаг вперед и рванула на себя полотенце, прикрывающее Эрика, отшвыривая махровую ткань куда-то вправо и вверх, случайно забрасывая ее на вешалку. Полотенце покачнулось и замерло на крючке, словно всегда там висело. Это происшествие отвлекло Эрика от Келли, а она, воспользовавшись моментом, ухватила член Эрика, крепко сжимая в ладони.

- Попался! - столько злорадства и радости было в ее голосе, а пальцы все крепче сжимали еще не совсем отвердевший фаллос, острые коготки впивались в натянутую кожу, причиняя ощутимую боль. - Будешь сопротивляться – сделаю очень больно, - предупредила Келли попытавшегося дернуться Эрика. – Ты мой пленник и подчиняешься моим желаниям.

Эрик замер, не решаясь двигаться и вступая в предложенную ему игру. По-другому то, что проделывала Келли, было сложно назвать. Пусть немного грубая, отчаянная, вызванная злостью и гневом, но эротическая игра. Слишком хорошо знал и понимал Эрик свою Келли: она еще не осознала, что с ней происходит, а он уже чувствовал дикую и необузданную сексуальную энергию, волнами исходящую от нее.

- Ты понял, что я сказала? - Келли приподнялась на цыпочки.

- Угу, - он коротко кивнул головой.

От Келли в таком бешеном и гневном состоянии можно было ожидать что угодно. А она легонько дернула Эрика за член, заставив хозяина такой хорошей игрушки сделать шаг вперед и подойти почти вплотную к ней. Хватка немного ослабла, и пальцы скользили сверху вниз, лаская подергивающуюся плоть. Келли, наклонив голову на бок, наблюдала, как под ее рукой пленник окончательно набирает силу.

- Не бойся, - Келли исподлобья глянула на Эрика и севшим голосом проговорила, - я не собираюсь причинять ущерба имуществу, принадлежащему мне, - снова крепко, но не причиняя боли, сжала член, осторожно водя подушечкой большого пальца по головке.

Эрик переступил с ноги на ногу, глубоко и облегченно вздохнул, прикосновения мягкой ладошки было волнующе-возбуждающими, и по телу пробегали короткие судороги - предвестники будущего наслаждения.

- Хороший, толстенький, гладенький, - сладострастным шепотом повторяла Келли, продолжая ласкать возбужденный член. Пальцы одной руки перебирали мошонку, то крепко сжимая, то отпуская, а другая по-прежнему играла с членом. Келли проводила кончиками пальцами по стволу от самого основания до крайней плоти, делая несколько кругов вокруг края головки, затем легонько сжимала его всей ладонью и совершала вращательные движения по скользкому от выделившегося секрета члену. И невесомо, очень осторожно прикасалась к уздечке, заставляя вздрагивать Эрика от возбуждения, все сильнее охватывающего его.

- Знаешь, что мне смертельно хочется сделать? - Келли спросила Эрика, рисуя ногтем на его груди замысловатые рисунки, но не отпуская восхитительный теплый и твердый член, так уютно лежащий у нее в ладошке.

- Нет, - выдавил из себя Эрик, не расцепляя сжатые зубы и тяжело дыша. Мучительные и опасные ласки довели его почти до края.

Келли тихонько рассмеялась и пояснила:

- Откусить, - положила ладонь Эрику на низ живота и медленно, растягивая слова и облизывая губы, проговорила, - то, что у тебя между ног. - фыркнула, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Эрика, несмотря на крайнюю степень возбуждения, до него дошел смысл сказанных слов. - Но не буду.

И Келли опустилась на колени, целуя измученный член.

- Нет, не так, - она вскочила и, снова обхватив его, держа Эрика, как за ручку, потянула за собой, и он на подгибающихся ногах пошел следом за ней в спальню. Подойдя к кровати, Келли выпустила из ладони член и толкнула Эрика на постель. – Ложись.

Наблюдая за тем, как ее раб устраивается поудобней на широкой и мягкой постели, Келли почувствовала, что ее трясет, глаза застилали слезы мрачного удовлетворения. Как в этот момент она ненавидела Эрика, его тело, губы, глаза, призывно восставший член и как же она хотела владеть всем этим, единолично, без остатка, иметь возможность делать все, что ей заблагорассудится! В спальне было тихо, только легкое шуршание простыней под Эриком и звучащее почти в унисон тяжелое дыхание мужчины и женщины.

Эрик сквозь прикрытые веки смотрел на Келли, ожидая продолжения игры, но она была неподвижна, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в спинку стоящего около кровати кресла. Немного помедлил и тихо позвал ее:

- Келли, иди ко мне, - голос был ласковый и обволакивающий, - любимая.

Негромкие слова и это «любимая» сыграли роль удара хлыстом. Келли подскочила на месте, гневно глянула на Эрика и сдалась, понимая, что в этой борьбе проигравшая - она. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Эрик сильнее ее, и его власть безгранична, если она не сможет побороть себя и не уйдет, то так будет всегда: он будет ее мучить, обижать и унижать, а она, беззаветно любя, прощать все его издевательства. Нет, этого не будет, она не позволит играть ее душой, ее чувствами! Последний долгий взгляд, тягучее и горькое отчаяние, поднимающиеся с самого дна ее существа. Крепко сжатые кулаки, и короткое:

- Все!

Оттолкнулась от кресла и, с трудом сдерживая готовые пролиться горькие слезы, развернулась и пошла на выход. Но дойти до двери она не успела. Крепкие и сильные руки обхватили ее за талию, ноги оторвались от пола, горячее дыхание обожгло шею и слова, приносящие облегчение:

- Келли, милая, дорогая, любимая! Прошу, не надо, не уходи. Прости меня. Умоляю не бросай меня, знаю, я поступил как последняя скотина, предал, обидел и оскорбил тебя. Прости, я готов понести любое наказание, только останься. Умоляю. Извини за все, делай что хочешь, можешь избить или убить, но только, пожалуйста, не уходи. Останься. Прости, любимая.

Словно в каком-то теплом и волшебном тумане, Келли еле стояла на ногах, а Эрик, опустившись на колени рядом с ней, обнимал ее за ноги, уткнувшись лицом ей в живот, бормотал бессвязные слова прощения, которые уже почти не доходили до ее сознания. Руки Келли непроизвольно сжимали голову Эрика, лаская короткий ежик волос, она не замечала, что слезы облегчения ручьем текут из-под закрытых век, а внутри вместо холода и боли разливается горячее расслабляющее блаженство.

Они не запомнили, как добирались до кровати, что говорили друг другу, ругались, спорили, целовались и обнимались. Келли не один раз пыталась сбежать, вырываясь из рук Эрика, спрыгивала с постели и снова возвращалась, ее настроение и чувства были настолько неустойчивы, что она порой не понимала себя, что хочет, что лучше и даже - где она. То отчаяние и гнев, то безудержные ласки, нежность и любовь.

Постепенно они начали осознавать себя и контролировать свои действия. Измученные, вымотанные долгим противостоянием и, как ни странно, дико возбужденные, Келли и Эрик лежали, распластавшись на постели. Казалось, всё: они достигли предела, нет сил ни шевелиться, ни говорить. Келли лежала, тихонечко всхлипывая и прислонившись воспаленной и горячей, как угли, щекой к боку Эрика, осторожно ласкала рукой его живот, пока пальцы не наткнулись на вновь поднявшийся член. И вдруг она, подобно фурии, взметнулась на постели, резко подскочив и запрыгивая на Эрика верхом, оседлав его бедра. Одним движением сорвала с себя прилипшую к телу футболку и, зашвырнув ее непонятно куда, расстегнула свои джинсы, приподнялась, слегка приспуская их с ягодиц, и полностью оголила живот, выставляя на показ светлые золотистые волосики на лобке. Нижнего белья на ней не было. Положила ладони на низ живота Эрика, погрузив пальцы в жесткие кудрявые волосы и сердито сжав губы, начала двигать руки вверх, раздирая спутанные волоски и причиняя Эрику сильную боль. Он вскрикнул раз, другой, и замолчал, глядя на взъерошенную Келли, которая, изгибаясь в позвоночнике, наклонялась все ниже и ниже, скользя пальцами по его липкому от внезапного пота телу. Несмотря на значительную боль, возбуждение Эрика не спало, а только усилилось, тем более Келли опустилась так низко, что почти легла на него, зажимая твердый член между его и своим животом. Женские пальчики приятно ласкали шею, а сама Келли медленно двигалась вперед-назад и терлась о напряженную плоть то мягким животом, то щекочущими волосками, то плотно сжимая член между телами, то освобождая его.

Эрик чувствовал приближение оргазма и попытался предупредить Келли и что-то предпринять.

- Келли, Келл, - умолял он, - остановись, хватит, пожалуйста, я больше не могу. А она, остановившись на мгновение, улыбнулась одними губами и продолжила свой танец, через несколько секунд, ощутив, как Эрик напрягся под ней, выпрямилась. Прижала член к себе, накрыла головку пальцами, сложив их домиком, почувствовала, как Эрик дернулся, по его телу прошла судорога, он издал короткий стон, и ей в ладони ударила тугая струя семени. Келли откинулась назад, опираясь руками о постель, загадочно улыбалась, по ее груди, по животу медленно стекала теплая сперма, исчезая в светлых волнистых волосах на лобке. Картинно, как это делают проститутки, Келли провела пальцем по влажной, скользкой дорожке и, поднеся его ко рту, коснулась губ и, высунув розовый язычок, медленно облизнулась. В зеленых прозрачных глазах вспыхнул гнев, Келли прищурилась, закусила губу и метнулась к лицу Эрика. Их носы соприкасались, дыхание смешалось, острые коготки впивались в плечи, светлые волосы лезли Эрику в рот, в глаза, а Келли резко подалась вперед и больно прикусила нижнюю губу Эрика, отпустила, плотоядно улыбнулась и очень тихо, растягивая слова медленно, выделяя каждое слово, сказала:

- Ты. Мой. И если вдруг попытаешься сбежать. Найду, - поцеловала крепко, засасывая губы и как припечатала: - Найду и убью. Понял?

Эрик не успел ответить: Келли скатилась с него и, не рассчитав силы толчка, слетела с кровати на пол. Было не больно, но неожиданно обидно, очередная вспышка гнева сменилась горечью, Келли, подтянув колени к животу, свернулась клубочком на ковре, чувствуя, как из глаз хлынули слезы. В который раз за эту ночь.

Келли не сопротивлялась, когда Эрик поднял ее на руки, уложил на постель, снял джинсы и укрыл ее, дрожащую, теплым одеялом. До ее сознания не доходил смысл слов, что говорил ей Эрик, но это было что-то нежное, ласковое. Послушно взяла платок, вытерла слезы и выпила воду, стуча зубами о стакан, и моментально прижалась к теплому телу, стоило только Эрику лечь рядом. Нащупала его руку и, зажав ее в ладони, прижала к груди. Именно это оказалось лучшим успокаивающим и усыпляющим средством. Келли даже не представляла, как она устала и измучилась. Засыпая, она бормотала: «Мой, ты только мой, никому тебя не отдам». Эрик смотрел на спящую Келли и улыбался, не в силах отвести взгляд. Нежная светлая кожа с золотистым отливом, на дрожащих ресницах застыли блестящие слезинки, полуоткрытые припухшие губы, словно специально созданные для поцелуев.

- Келли, ты совершенство, а я чуть было тебя не потерял, - прошептал он.

Она судорожно вздохнула, пошевелилась, вытягиваясь вдоль Эрика, и с губ сорвалось еле слышное:

- Мой…


End file.
